


1888

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, UST, WTF Kombat 2020, WTFK 2020, ЗФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: зачастую проблемы лежат на поверхности, но просто их не могут или не хотят замечать.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	1888

**Author's Note:**

> пол ребенка в каноне не говорится, но учитывая фамилию внучки, можно предположить, что она получила её от отца. Имя сыну дано в честь отца Джейкоба и Иви (то есть, в честь деда, да)

Холодный каменный пол подвала, шебуршание крыс за стенкой, стенания людей наверху. Джейкоб подтянул колено к груди и попытался перевернуться на живот. Рука соскользнула по луже, и он уперся предплечьем в пол. К горлу тут же подкатил комок, и Джейкоб выплюнул сгусток крови под себя.

— Где мои двадцать лет... — прохрипел Джейкоб и с трудом смог добраться до стены. Шумно выдохнув, он сел на полу, упершись в неё макушкой. С потолка сыпалась пыль, наверху кто-то бегал и шумел. Стенания сменялись криками и звуками ударов, после чего всё замолкало, но ненадолго.

Прошёл час, может, больше — через некоторое время Джейкоб свыкся с болью и попробовал пошевелить рукой. Снова ощутив во рту вкус крови, он поморщился и наклонился в сторону. «Если так продолжится, я умру от обезвоживания», — Джейкоб провел ладонью по животу. Его перевязали, небрежно, но кровь это остановило. Скорее всего пара рёбер была сломана, возможно, и что-то посерьёзнее. Джейкоб согнулся. Из угла губ на пол тягучей струёй начала опускаться накопившаяся во рту кровь. Он постепенно терял сознание.

— И это глава лондонского Братства?

На затылок ледяным потоком полилась вода, судя по запаху — прямиком из Темзы. Перед носом появилась чаша, полная такой же воды сомнительного цвета. Джейкоб с усилием заставил себя сесть и посмотрел на виновника своего состояния.

— Джек...

Он замолчал. Джек сначала выжидающе смотрел на учителя, но потом не выдержал:

— Ну же! Продолжай, если начал!

Джейкоб должен был подобрать слова, но не мог. Он хотел, чтобы Джека вылечили, но, кажется, ни один врач ни здесь, ни на материке, не смог бы ему помочь. Он хотел его убить, но всегда знал, что не сможет, потому что Джек был для него не просто посвященным ассасином, он был ему как сын, который появился раньше собственного ребёнка. Что же он мог сказать, если не мог ни помочь, ни пресечь, и уж тем более не мог примкнуть, как Джек того желал.

Джека злило молчание Джейкоба. Он начал дышать громче, комкать в руке мешок, который теперь олицетворял Ужас на улицах Уайтчепела, а его речь становилась рваной, напоминая рычание зверя. От злости он принялся ходить по комнате; тяжёлые шаги отдавались в каменный пол. В конце концов он пнул чашу, окатив Джейкоба водой.

— Каково это — знать, что ты породил это?

— Мне жаль...

— Кого? Своих обожаемых куколок, которых я расчленил? Знаешь, что случилось с Энни? Точнее, с Лизой, с Кларой, с Марисой. Какие только имена ты им ни давал, отправляя на задания, подсовывая под важных людей. Проводил с ними личные уроки? Как обхаживать мужчин, чтобы выуживать информацию, — Джек небрежно пнул ослабевшего Джейкоба в колено, — насколько раздвигать ноги, чтобы получать драгоценные для братства сведения.

— Мне жаль, что я не вылечил тебя раньше, — Джейкоб посмотрел Джеку в лицо. Тот сначала замолчал, потом снова вскипел и, швырнув в сторону бывшего учителя флягу, ушёл, напоследок оглушив грохотом железной двери.

* * *

— Джек прямо твоя копия.

— Да? — Джейкоб посмотрел на неугомонного пацана, который перелазил с дерева на дерево, пытаясь поспевать за мартышкой, унесшей его яблоко. — Я так не делал.

— У тебя вокруг не было столько деревьев, — фыркнула Иви и опустилась на скамейку.

Джейкоб постучал пальцами по перилам беседки и развернулся к сестре.

— Что думаешь?

— Насчет чего? — Иви открыла блокнот, в который вкладывала засушенные цветы из Индии. Оказалось, привычки Генри слишком заразны.

— Насчет Джека... — Джейкоб сложил руки на груди. — Думаю, он готов к обучению.

— Хочешь посвятить его? Просишь мое благословение? — Иви перелистнула страницу блокнота и выбрала новый свежий цветок из десятка одинаковых — по мнению Джейкоба. — Это твои Грачи, твое Братство. Генри тебе доверил защиту Лондона, так что делай всё, что считаешь нужным, — она провела по странице, закрыла блокнот и посмотрела на брата. — Но если хочешь моё мнение, то я не уверена, что стоит это делать.

— Почему?

— Его мать умерла, защищая Братство, думаешь, он так легко это простил?

— Наш отец тоже умер, защищая интересы Братства, — Джейкоб пожал плечами, — и мы всё равно здесь.

— Нас к этому готовили чуть ли не с рождения, у нас не было другой жизни. Не равняй других по себе, большинство твоих ассасинов росли обычными людьми.

— Большинство Грачей даже не знает про Братство... — Джейкоб усмехнулся. Про Братство говорили лишь посвященным, а всё же Грачи были больше бандой, иногда скорее даже головорезов, алкоголиков, болтунов — таким не расскажешь многовековых секретов.

— Тем более. Поэтому подумай хорошенько, может, стоит...

Её прервал истошный вопль, переходящий в визг, и громкий звук удара из сада. Джейкоб тут же сорвался с места. Отложив блокнот, за ним последовала и Иви.

— Джек? Джек! — Джейкоб подбежал к пацану, стоявшему над корчащейся на земле обезьянкой. Он сел перед Джеком на землю и осмотрел его. Чумазый, угрюмый — всё как и обычно. Но тогда чей это был крик?

— Джейкоб... — Иви привлекла внимание брата. Он развернулся, и сестра кивнула на обезьянку. Та лежала на боку, захлёбываясь кровью, дёргала лапками, словно пытаясь убежать. На голове зияла свежая рана, заливая кровью всё вокруг.

Джейкоб ещё раз посмотрел на Джека. Тот без тени страха или вины смотрел на страдающую от боли мартышку и сжимал в руке своё яблоко. Иви подняла с земли окровавленный камень и отдала его брату.

— Джек, нельзя...

— Она не хотела останавливаться, — Джек двумя руками вцепился в яблоко и вытер с него пальцем капли крови.

* * *

Джейкоб облизал пересохшие губы. Ему нужна была вода, с такими ранами он и без того с трудом держал себя в сознании, а от жажды всё и вовсе начинало походить на бесконечно повторяющийся мучительный день. Джейкоб уже был согласен на глоток воды хоть из Темзы, хотя это скорее добьет его и без того ослабевшее тело.

Крики и стоны за стенами уже стали привычным шумом и растворялись в сознании, пробуждая все самые потаенные воспоминания. Он знал, что их дело отнюдь не святое, и места в раю не выделят из них никому, но пребывание в аду его тоже радовать не могло. Время тянулось бесконечно долго, казалось, прошли дни, недели, но остатками рассудка он понимал, что столько бы просто не протянул. Видимо, пора было начать раскаиваться в своих грехах. Обстановка располагала.

«Что же... — мысленно начал свою исповедь Джейкоб, — Господь, говорит раб твой Джейкоб Фрай?»

Разговоры с Господом явно не были его сильной стороной, поэтому чувствовал он себя чертовки неловко и неумело. Оттого пока он соображал, как продолжить, шум сверху стал слышаться ещё отчетливее. Крики мешались с гулом электричества и плесками воды. А потом истошный вой сменился едва слышной руганью каких-то людей. Шум воды всё нарастал, пока из щелей между стропилами не показались первые капли. Джейкоб посмотрел за тем, как две упали на пол, и третью уже поймал ладонью. Подобравшись ближе, он стал ловить постепенно увеличивающийся поток. Вода отдавала металлом и спиртом — будь Джейкоб в состоянии что-то соображать, то явно понял бы, что его держат в какой-то лечебнице, — но сейчас он просто жадно глотал воду, которую давало это место. Утолив жажду, он лёг на спину под тонкие струи. Разум постепенно начинал проясняться.

* * *

— Мы не убийцы, Джек.

— Мы буквально убийцы. — Джек снял с руки кольцо и зажал его зубами, чтобы смыть с рук запёкшуюся кровь. Закончив с руками, он надел кольцо обратно, развернув перстень ровно по фаланге. Джейкоб не стал торопиться с посвящением Джека и сделал это всего несколько месяцев назад, парень готовился к этому добрых десять лет, оттого пока что относился к каждому атрибуту — будь то кольцо посвященного или капюшон с нашивкой, — как к священной корове. Хотя, зная Генри, в сравнении с преданностью Джека, к святым коровам и то хуже относятся, но тот начинал, откровенно говоря, перебарщивать, когда дело доходило до убийств. Не то чтобы парню вообще нужен был повод или статус, чтобы этим заниматься.

— Джек, — Джейкоб склонился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Но ведь я тебя учил, что лишних жертв не должно быть.

— Они были свидетелями, — Джек всмотрелся в своё отражение в зеркале и, обнаружив, наконец, пятно крови на шее, начал его усердно отмывать.

— Они были, или ты допустил, чтобы они ими стали?

— Вы мне не доверяете? — Джек всё сильнее тёр спекшееся пятно.

— Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю.

— И что же вы знаете? — Джек ударил по чаше с водой, и та окатила их обоих, после чего со звоном упала, покатившись по полу.

— Я знаю, что ты вспыльчив, — Джейкоб снял с шеи Джека платок, и, отыскав на нём не запятнанное кровью место, обмакнул в воду на полу, — я знаю, что ты не всегда можешь себя контролировать, если что-то идёт не так, как ты хочешь, что ты пойдешь на всё, чтобы вернуть всё в русло, удобное тебе, — схватив парня за подбородок, Джейкоб сжал его челюсть и поднял вверх, начав медленно водить по засохшим пятнам платком. Те потихоньку покрывались трещинами, размокали и розовой водой сходили по линиям напряженных мышц. — А ещё я знаю, что ты один из самых верных и преданных мне людей, — Джейкоб положил ладонь на голову Джека и взъерошил тому волосы.

Джек всегда сначала пыхтел, а потом успокаивался от простого одобрения Джейкоба. Может, оттого, что мальчику не хватало отца, а потом он потерял ещё и мать, а может, он знал, что всегда может довериться Джейкобу и положиться на его защиту. Ведь за десять лет вместе тот не просто вытащил Джека из психлечебницы, в которую пацан попал благодаря людям Старрика, но и не дал никому затащить его туда снова. Видимо, это чудо хоть мало-мальски и удерживало Джека в узде.

— Один из самых... этого мало... — тихо буркнул Джек.

Джейкоб молча погладил его по голове. Не стоило выделять самого лучшего среди остальных — это бы едва ли пошло всем на пользу. Поэтому Джейкобу оставалось лишь пропускать эту обиду мимо ушей.

* * *

В следующий раз Джейкоб очнулся от того, что его волокли по полу до стены. Он попытался ухватиться за руку, сжимавшую его рубаху. Стягивало так, что он едва ли не задыхался. А стоило только жадно втянуть воздух, когда хватка ослабла — как удар об стену тут же выбил весь воздух из груди, и его усадили ровно. Джейкоб поочередно открыл глаза и откашлялся.

Джек сначала долго смотрел в глаза Джейкоба, не произнося ни слова. В его безумном взгляде нельзя было найти ни злости, ни удивления, ни сомнения. Джейкоба пугала эта бездна. Он попытался сильнее сжать всё ещё держащее его запястье Джека, и тот только рассмеялся. Отшвырнув Джейкоба, Джек встал и прошёлся по комнате. Сначала он специально загребал носками, черпая воду с каменного пола, а потом начал стучать ботинком, разгоняя воду с натоптанного места. Громко рассмеявшись, когда нога почти не встретила сопротивления воды, он опустился на колени и заглянул Джейкобу в лицо.

— Сколько ещё твоих драгоценных ассасинов должно полечь, Джейкоб Фрай? Скольким ты дал приказ найти меня? Неужели у тебя нет кого-то лучшего для такой задачи? — Джек ухватил Джейкоба за горло и прильнул ближе. — Кто бы там ещё ни был, я сломаю любого твоего лучшего. Расчленю самого преданного. Я уничтожу всё, что тебе дорого, Джейкоб Фрай. Ты узнаешь, как сильна моя вера в Кредо...

— Это уже не Кредо... — прохрипел Джейкоб, — ты сбился с пути, Джек... Ты болен...

— Я не болен! — Джек со всей силы ударил его по лицу и повалил на пол, продолжая наносить беспорядочные удары. — Я не болен! Не болен! Нет!

* * *

Сын Джейкоба не говорил ни слова. Он молча ждал, пока лекарь зашьёт его руку, и смотрел на Джека, стоящего в дверном проёме. Лекарь что-то причитал себе под нос о том, что эти Грачи с их вечными травмами у него уже в печенках сидят, но исправно брал с полки очередную мазь и покрывал ею зашитые раны. Сам Джейкоб пришёл, как только ему сообщили, что Итана ранили во время тренировки. Примчаться через весь Лондон не быстрое дело — тем более, что сначала ещё надо было найти Джейкоба и передать ему эту весть.

— Выйди.

— Будет исполнено, — Джек закатил глаза и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Джейкоб дождался, пока лекарь закончит, дал ему денег и отпустил. Оставшись с сыном наедине, он осторожно опустился перед мальчиком на колени. Ссадины на лице, ободранные коленки — это нормально для ребёнка, но распоротая клинком рука это что-то новое и совсем не нормальное.

— Как это вышло?

Итан раскатал рукав рубахи, опустил его до конца, скрыв свежую рану, и отвернулся, поджав губу.

— Итан...

Джейкоб сел рядом и приобнял сына. Если тот не хотел говорить, значит, была причина? Парень не выглядел испуганным, получается, дело не в этом. Джейкоб провёл по плечу сына ладонью.

— У тебя сегодня была тренировка с Джеком?

Итан не отвечал, даже зная, что отец в курсе, потому что он и составлял расписание тренировок и назначал ответственных. Правда, для занятий с настоящим оружием было ещё рано — мальчику едва исполнилось шесть. Пока ему было нужно научиться избегать открытых конфликтов и убегать от них, чем вступать в открытый бой. Но как бы ни был подготовлен маленький мальчик, взрослый зачастую получит преимущество.

Итан поморщился, когда отец задел плечо повыше и попытался убрать руку.

— В чём дело?

Он снова не отвечал. Джейкоб расстегнул его рубаху. Тот едва не вскрикнул, когда вместе с тканью начала натягиваться кожа. Джейкоб срезал часть ткани ножом и осмотрел плечо. Под волдырями и содранной кожей проглядывали рубцы свежего пореза. Красное пятно ожога ровной полосой переходило на лопатку. Джейкоб поднялся, свернув остатки рубахи, и жестом дал понять, что Итану надо открыть рот. Найдя раствор для промывания, Джейкоб окунул в него чистую тряпку и начал обмакивать кожу, пытаясь снять припёкшиеся куски ткани. Джейкоб маленькими частями обнажал тело, подливая раствор. Выступающие капли крови пенились и оседали коркой, Итан стонал и кричал в тряпку, сжимая край скамейки, на которой сидел. Когда Джейкоб закончил, он выкинул всю окровавленную ткань и ещё раз промокнул раствором всё обожженное место.

— Всё, пока всё, — Джейкоб снова прижал сына к себе и дал тому отдышаться. Итан вцепился в его плащ, словно отец мог куда-то уйти. Теперь мальчик весь сжался и дрожал от боли. Джейкоб окинул взглядом место ожога. Судя по всему, кто-то сначала ранил его, сильно — разрез по глубине должен был дойти до кости, — а потом толкнул на раскаленную трубу. Джейкоб видел такие раны только у спасённых ими детей с заводов, где тех заставляли работать денно и нощно, но никак не ожидал, что таким же шрамом обзаведется его собственный сын. Ещё и таким серьёзным — его не просто толкнули на трубу, его держали, чтобы горящий металл прошёл через одежду, покрыл кожу волдырями: некоторые даже полопались и слезли. Джейкоб закрыл глаза и прикоснулся губами к тёмной макушке.

— Это сделал Джек? — тихо спросил Джейкоб. Мальчик вздогнул и упёрся ладонями в отца, отодвигаясь. — Итан, я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, просто объясни...

Мальчик долго сидел молча. Отец терпеливо ждал ответа. Потом он поднялся и взял какую-то мазь с полок с лекарствами и начал аккуратно смазывать края ожога.

— Пап... — наконец, заговорил Итан, — я правда похож на маму?

Джейкоб замер. Он поднял лицо мальчика, провёл ладонью по его щеке.

— Да... Твоя мама была прекрасна и добра.

— За это её и убили? — Итан опустил взгляд.

— К сожалению, да, — Джейкоб говорил с паузами, горло словно сжали изнутри. Все давно запрятанные глубоко в памяти моменты, когда Иви говорила, что Джека надо сдать в лечебницу, всплыли наверх и трубили о том, что следовало послушать сестру.

— Итан... Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил своё обучение с тётей Иви и дядей Генри.

— Они приедут?

— Нет. Ты уедешь. Я позабочусь, чтобы тебя забрали на корабль как можно скорее. Так будет лучше. С ними ты будешь в безопасности, — Джейкоб обнял сына за талию и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Сердце мальчика выдавало его сильнее, чем лицо — он явно переживал.

— Ты поедешь со мной?

— Нет, папе надо будет закончить дела здесь.

* * *

Тяжелая металлическая дверь своим скрипом оторвала Джейкоба от воспоминаний. Левый глаз заплыл от ударов, всё лицо опухло от синяков, челюсть едва двигалась.

— Джейкоб... Джейкоб... — Джек прошёл по комнате, волоча за собой стул и большой мешок. Скрежет ножек оглушал, но у Джейкоба не было сил даже скривиться, а Джеку слишком нравилось происходящее, чтобы теперь обращать внимание на его дискомфорт. — У меня для тебя столько новостей. Даже не знаю, с чего и начать. С того, как мостовые Лондона покрываются кровью из-за твоих ошибок, или с того, как твоя сестра наводит хаос — опять же, из-за тебя. Или как извивалась Мэри Келли, пока я срезал её лицо по кускам? Ты ведь помнишь Мэри? Она была так молода, когда вы впервые встретились — мы с ней почти одного возраста, если подумать. Были, конечно. Теперь ей навсегда останется двадцать пять. Прекрасный возраст для пышущей молодостью девицы, не находишь? Хотя ты находил её прекрасной и в двадцать два, наверное, следовало ей тогда и остановиться.

— Джек... — Джейкоб посмотрел на Джека единственным глазом, которым хоть что-то видел. — Мэри...

— Что? Ты вспомнил её? Нет? Смотри, у меня всё с собой, — Джек сел на стул и начал выкладывать из мешка на пол части женского тела, словно пекарь, раскладывающий булки на прилавок. — Я не смог взять всё, знаешь ли, не хочу пока водить к тебе гостей. Смотри, это те груди, от которых ты не мог отвести взгляд, кажется, вот эта — левая. — Джек поставил поровнее отсеченную грудь. Он выложил почки, селезенку и печень, накрыв их тремя лоскутами кожи. — Гляди, её прекрасный плоский животик, осиная талия, которую так приятно было обнимать. Особо не привыкай, я тут только на демонстрацию, потом мне всё это ещё понадобится, — Джек достал матку и положил её сверху. — Я думаю, она могла носить твоего ребёнка. Ещё одного, — Джек засунул палец в матку и растянул её, — ну, или двух. Таз у неё был крепким: думаю, она бы народила тебе хоть десяток, как конвейер. Ты же любишь таких девушек: красивых, добрых, отзывчивых, — он провел окровавленными пальцами по коже от пупка вниз, — хотя, думаю, тебе больше нравился процесс, а не последствия, — Джек разложил кожу в виде раскрытых ног. — Ох, забыл, — двумя руками он залез в мешок и достал кишки, которые с трудом смог удержать, не рассыпав, — не мог бы ты приподнять её животик? А, точно. Не мог бы, — Джек встал, ногой откинул кожу и бросил куда-то вниз кишки, прикрыв их снова. — Что там ещё было у этой суки? — он чуть ли не с головой залез в кровавый мешок.

— Сердце...

— Ты прав! — Джек достал сердце девушки. — Правда, мне кажется, что сердца у неё не было. Она же отказала тебе... Или всё же нет? Ты так много раз говорил, что у вас ничего не было, но она всегда с таким обожанием смотрела на старину Джейкоба. Точно ли у неё не было сердца? — он сжал руку в кулак. Густая, почти черная кровь, полилась по его ладони и потекла на пол. Он подошёл к Джейкобу и поднес сердце к его лицу. — Может, на самом деле, его нет у тебя?

* * *

— Мы не даём консультаций. Есть больной — приводите!

— Доктор Арчер, стойте! — Джейкоб уткнулся в закрывшуюся перед носом дверь. Лечебница Ламбет никогда не славилась гостеприимством, но раньше в ней хотя бы можно было найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет помочь, но со сменой заведующего все врачи, даже из прошлых, замолчали и не желали ничего слушать.

— Ладно, можно справиться и другим способом...

— Проникнете ночью через открытое окно? — Медсестра хлопнула простынями и сложила их пополам.

— Может, и так, — Джейкоб улыбнулся даме и подошёл ближе. — Разрешите, — он снял одну из простыней с веревки и помог её сложить, — а может, мне этого не понадобится, ведь мне хватит и простых ответов. Например, от кого-то, кто тут давно работает, или кто знает все слухи этого маленького заведения.

— А вы за словом в карман не полезете, я посмотрю, — она с недоверием глядела на Джейкоба.

— Разве что ночью, через окно, — он улыбнулся и передал ей сложенную простынь. — Я хотел узнать про одного мальчика. Он уже давно не в клинике, но несколько лет назад его забрали отсюда двое людей...

— И один из них это вы, — медсестра похлопала по простыням в тележке, чтобы лучше их утрамбовать. — Вы думали, я не узнаю вас в другом костюме?

— Ну, всё-таки семнадцать лет прошло, милая медсестра Уитни.

— Ваша обворожительность когда-нибудь сведет вас в могилу, — она натянула одну из сорочек и несильно ударила Джейкоба по животу, — или тех, кто вокруг вас.

— Я смотрю, вы понимаете, почему я здесь... — Джейкоб вздохнул.

— Скорее, ваша сестра сюда часто приходила. Как понимаю, лечение мальчику не помогло. Жаль, доктор очень старался.

— Какое лечение? — осторожно уточнил Джейкоб.

— Лучшее в нашей больнице! Доктор Арчер и другие всё время пробовали свои новые методы для заблудших душ. Мальчик был таким молчаливым и закрытым до начала операций, он и сейчас бы вообще не говорил, если бы не наши доктора.

— Что плохого в том, что он был просто молчаливым? — Джейкоб закатил глаза. Он знал, что мать Джека умерла на его глазах, знал, что люди Старрика силком запихали пацана сюда, но вряд ли мальчик, испытавший такое, будет самым говорливым на земле. — Как вы его лечили?

— Ой, ничего не знаю, — она замахала руками и заспешила прочь: видимо, интонация Джейкоба ей не понравилась. Тот ещё думал попытался её остановить, но в итоге решил, что лучше и правда воспользуется старыми методами.

Той же ночью он уже был в кабинете заведующего. Найти старые записи Джека не составило труда, но о самом лечении было написано мало. Точнее то, что тут называли лечением, Джейкоб бы использовал скорее для пыток с целью добычи информации. Не совсем их методы, но это не значит, что ассасины никогда подобного не использовали.

— Интересное чтиво?

— Джек? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Джейкоб так увлекся, что даже не заметил, что уже был не один.

— Да так, хотел навестить старых знакомых. Так как оно, узнал что-то новое? Полезное для Братства. Может, что-то хочешь почерпнуть?

— Джек, — Джейкоб вздохнул, потушил свечу, и убрал записи обратно в шкаф заведующего. — Я не хочу, чтобы что-то хоть близкое к этому повторилось. Я лишь хочу найти способ помочь тебе, нам всем. Без того, чтобы упекать тебя в лечебницу.

— А что же так? По-моему, все хотят именно упечь меня в неё, — Джек развел руками. Он явно злился, но пока у него не было оснований, чтобы действительно что-то предъявить наставнику: ведь долгие годы только Джейкоб и стоял между ним и психушкой. — А ты не пробовал поговорить со мной? Спросить меня, как можно помочь?

— Джек, я...

— Сомневаешься, что мой ответ тебя порадует? — Джек усмехнулся и прошелся по кабинету заведующего. Взяв с полки фигурку слона, он крутанул её в руке. — Сослал своего ребёнка в Индию, оградил меня от совместных заданий, никогда не ставишь меня на дозоры в паре. Ты почти посадил меня в клетку, учитель. Как мне с этим всем теперь жить? Скажешь, что это ради моего же блага? — Джек рассмеялся и отломил слонику ногу. Раскрошив фарфор между пальцев, он начал ссыпать его на пол.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты закончил, как Максвелл.

— Ты сравниваешь меня с главой Висельников? Думаю, мне стоит принять это за комплимент.

— Джек, Максвелл не был здоров. Он погружал город в хаос, он чуть не сжег заживо детей в доме, он готов был подорвать целый театр ради помпезного шоу.

— А ещё ты ему нравился. Я читал его дневники, они лежат в архиве Братства, ты же помнишь?

— И ты проникся его пониманием жестокости, и оттого мне приходится тебя изолировать?

— Нет, — Джек попытался подавить смех, но не смог. Он отломил вторую ножку фигурки. — Я же понимаю, что он был безумен, — парень улыбнулся. — Я просто заметил, что он пытался привлечь твоё внимание... как умел.

— И ты считаешь это нормальным? Ты всегда в поле моего внимания, куда ещё сильнее его привлекать?

— Но то ли это внимание, — Джек вздохнул и поставил слоника на полку. Тот покачнулся и упал. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня изолировали, как прокаженного, — Джек подошёл ближе к Джейкобу. В лунном свете издалека его лицо было едва ли видно, но теперь на нём читались грусть и отчаяние. — Я хочу быть как все твои любимые ассасины: ходить к мистеру Фраю, просить у него совета, гулять вместе с ним по паркам, слушая его глупые шутки, получая за это мягкую улыбку.

— Джек, у тебя всё это было. Всегда. Включая мои глупые шутки и улыбки. Чего тебе не хватало? Какого особого отношения? Тебе позволялось больше, чем всем в нашем Братстве, но ты всё равно считаешь, что этого было мало?

— Но мне не это нужно, — Джек шагнул ещё ближе. Джейкоб выставил руку, останавливая его. Джек опустил взгляд и усмехнулся. — Таков твой ответ, учитель?

— Джек... прости.

— Слишком поздно извиняться. И слишком поздно мне помогать, Джейкоб, — Джек подошёл к окну и, распахнув его, спрыгнул вниз.

* * *

Джейкоб слышал шум где-то вдалеке. Кажется, его кто-то звал, но он с трудом различал звуки. Крики стали громче, отчётливее, словно были уже не где-то наверху, а здесь, всего лишь за дверью. Он попытался пошевелиться, но сил хватило лишь подтянуть к себе ноги. Тела бедной Мэри, точнее того, что из неё выпотрошил Джек, уже не было, лишь кровавые ошметки и заколотое сердце бедной девушки, которая даже не была в Грачах или Братстве и уж тем более не была любовницей Джейкоба. Она всего лишь помогла пару раз с информацией о своих богатых клиентах, а теперь лишилась достоинства, тела, жизни...

Дверь снова скрипнула. Джейкоб даже не смог поднять голову, сил совсем не оставалось. На пол шумно упало тело Джека, затащенное внутрь, словно туша. Его безумный взгляд теперь со стеклянным блеском смотрел прямо на Джейкоба. Осторожный стук каблуков сменился беспокойным голосом и теплыми объятиями, в которые заключили Джейкоба. Он отдался заботливым рукам сестры, от которой всё так же пахло цветами, но теперь к знакомому запаху прибавился ещё и несходящий запах специй. Пока та разговаривала с кем-то — судя по голосу, Аберлайном, — Джейкоб не сводил взгляда с Джека. Точно ли тот умер? Может, это лишь временный эффект очередной разработки индийского Братства, и они... смогут поговорить? Джейкоб даже не знал, что теперь сказал бы Джеку. За эти двадцать лет он, казалось, сказал ученику всё, что мог, всё, что хотел, но слова ни разу не были услышаны. Скорее, это Джек всегда хотел что-то сказать, но так и не смог.

— Всё закончилось, я тут, — Иви подняла лицо брата и провела пальцами по щеке. Улыбнувшись, она снова прижала его к груди.


End file.
